


Relocation

by DrayPotter_TFLS (DrayOakenshield)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrayOakenshield/pseuds/DrayPotter_TFLS
Summary: James and Lily make a different choice to save their future and get the happily ever after they deserve





	Relocation

James fingered the quidditch jersey with Potter emblazoned across the shoulders in all caps before sighing sadly and folding it away to store it until it was safe to come back and collect it. All mementos of his former life were being tucked away at Hogwarts; there was one room for him, Lily, Remus, and Sirius and another for Frank, Alice, Marlene, and Dorcas. Tomorrow morning Frank’s group would be relocated to somewhere in the Italian countryside, Frank had already been working with the Italian Ministry to get paperwork in order for Frank and Alice Fortescue. And in just a couple short hours he and his newly pregnant Lily would be moving to a place called Seattle in the United States to join Sirius and Remus Prewett.

“Jamie? Everything okay?” Lily called softly from the doorway.

Forcing a smile James turned around to face her, “yeah love I’m fine. Just wondering if this is really the best option for us.”

“Are you suddenly feeling emasculated by becoming James Evans?” Lily teased softly before stepping forward and pulling her husband into a reassuring hug. “I know we agreed to stay and fight but you heard what Minerva told us, Dumbledore is only thinking about using the babe to win the war not saving our lives. With us and the Longbottoms out of the country this war can likely be ended without too much more fuss.”

James buried his nose in Lily’s hair as he returned the hug, breathing in her familiar scent. “I trust you. I don’t trust too many people involved in this war, but I trust you. We will get through this, all six of us, and then we will bring our children back here to raise them in a better Britain.”

Nodding in agreement Lily remained silent, taking in one of their last moments in the home they had made together right out of Hogwarts barely three years before. As of eight o'clock tonight they would be locking the home for the foreseeable future and sending their most treasured belongings to Hogwarts for safe keeping before being escorted to a new place far away from the only home they had ever known in a foreign place that would hopefully keep them safe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more for this but I make no promises so it is complete as it sits for right now ♥♥


End file.
